Omoidashite Anata Yo
by Flying Toe Shoes
Summary: After speaking without thinking, Seiya gains an enemy out of a wannabe suitor to Yaten. This leads to the leader of the Starlights having her memory messed with so that she pushes Yaten away. So it's up to Yaten and Taiki to make Seiya remember who she is
1. The Past and Future Disappear

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the characters, they belong to the ever talented Takeuchi Naoko. Once again, I'm using the characters as puppets to play out my very twisted ideas. Also, because I like patchwork stuff (sure, that's it), they're female as they were meant to be originally and are in the manga, but with more of the characterization from the anime. And as I like to do, the title is the song title from the SailorS Myu, which translates into _Remember Who You Are._

ooooo

The sun was shining and birds were chirping, which meant it was a lovely autumn day in Juuban. At least, that was the theory. Seiya begged to say different. Once again, her attentions to one Tsukino Usagi had been rebuffed for that stupid Mamo-jerk, who didn't even have the decency to respond to the blonde's letters. Rather annoyed by this fact, Seiya was walking through park when she heard a very familiar voice close to the pond.

"Let go of me, jerk!" _Nani yo…why am I hearing Yaten's voice …damnit! _Rushing towards the voices, Seiya stopped short as she saw a very pissed off and obviously female, Yaten shoved against a tree by some jerk that was holding her there. There would be words later on why Yaten wasn't in disguise-and the reason better be something other than the normal disdain of the chest binding.

"C'mon, just one kiss…YOU BITCH!" Pulled out of her thoughts as the jerk slapped the silver haired female, Seiya quickly rushed forward and pulled the guy off of Yaten, who fell to her knees even if she were still glaring.

"Oi, leave my girlfriend alone!" Who knew _why _Seiya said that, because she certainly didn't. All that she knew was that her mouth had filled with the tang of blood and that there was pain pulsing in her face.

"Why don't you find someone else, this slut's mine." Growling in anger, Seiya punched the jerk in the stomach before kneeing him in the face.

"Never talk about her like that again." Glaring at him once more, Seiya turned to help Yaten up and lead her home. It was this reason that Seiya missed the possessive look that crossed the bastard's face.

Once a good distance away, Seiya allowed herself to relax, which meant it was times to get answers out of Yaten.

"What the hell happened back there? And why did you take off the binding?"

"Which part?" Hearing the evident exhaustion in Yaten's voice caused Seiya to pause and take in the form beside her. Bruises, gashes, exhaustion and slight depression. This led the leader of the Starlights to calm down in the accusations and to search for the reason before jumping to conclusions.

"Why not telling me why you're so beaten up, hmm?" This time, there was more concern in the Light's voice, replacing the accusations.

"I was getting groceries, or at least that was the plan, but I got sidetracked by a phage…No one else was around, so I fought it, killed it. But it was stronger than some we've fought before…" sighing, Yaten hugged herself, which Seiya saw through her peripheral vision.

"Hai, go on..."

"Anyway, when I de-henshined, I noticed a sharp pain in my sides, so I decided to take the binding off to get rid of the pain. I was sitting down to catch my breath, when that jerk showed up. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Not knowing what to say, and needing to lighten the mood, Seiya grinned as she placed her hands on her head casually.

"Well, aren't you glad I showed up then, TenTen-chan?" Chuckling at the smack and glare she received, Seiya winked before changing course. "Let's get those groceries, hmm?" and at Yaten's nod, Seiya placed a hand on her back, leading her to the market.

When the two finally arrived back at the apartment, Taiki's reaction to Yaten's current appearance was rather comical. She just stared, blinked, looked between the two and then blinked some more.

"D…doushite?" And then shaking her head, Taiki recalled exactly why she was so upset by this. "Ami's here for our project, so…" Yaten just nodded, handing her groceries to Taiki.

"I'll be in my room, then." With that, Yaten ducked into her room before protest could be offered, just as Ami walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Seiya-kun…was that Yaten-kun?" The two 'males' in the apartment just blinked and shared a take.

"Hai."

"Oh, well he seemed--" but before Ami could even finish her sentence, Seiya did what she always did, speak without thinking.

"He's not feeling well, probably why he seems shorter!" At the confused look on Ami's face, as she hadn't been planning to say anything about that, Taiki felt a very strong desire to smack Seiya upright the head.

"Well, if you like, I could see what's…"

"NO!" Noticing the confused look at their outburst, Taiki took over, as she knew that Seiya would just make matters worse.

"Yaten hates having people see him while sick and is quicker to anger. So it's just safer to let him get well on his own." Nodding, Ami seemed to drop the subject. "Let me just help Seiya with the groceries, then we can get back to the assignment." After Ami headed to Taiki's room, the tallest of the Starlights looked to her leader.

"What happened? Is this one of Yaten's--" Holding up her hand, Seiya cut in.

"No, she had to fight a phage and was injured, so she had to undo the binding..." The answer seemed to calm Taiki, knowing that if Yaten had fought the Phage alone, than chances of her getting seriously injured were more likely. She also picked up on the things unsaid.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Some jerk was harassing her, roughed her up a bit…" Realizing that Seiya didn't want to get into it, and figuring that it was an isolated incident, Taiki said nothing else and just put the groceries away before heading back to her room. As for Seiya, she was torn between checking on Yaten or just going to her room to work on a new song. Concern winning over, Seiya didn't bother knocking before entering, only to have a book thrown at her head.

"What did you do that – Oh...oh!" it was then that Seiya realized that Yaten had been changing.

"Don't you ever knock!" Once the shock had worn off, Seiya just rolled her eyes with a slight smirk.

"No, besides, it's not like I haven't seen things like that before…Oi! Quit throwing things at me!" At the glare, Seiya had a strong urge to beat her head against something. "Oh, honestly. Would you feel better if I unbound my chest as well?" When there was no response, Seiya just sighed in frustration. _Why does Yaten have to be so difficult?_ "Just let me look at your injuries and help you for once!" Taking the silence as permission, Seiya walked over to Yaten, wincing at the burns, gashes and bruises, she had sustained, not sure which had come from the Phage and which had come from the jerk.

"We need to clean the wounds and bandage them."

"Right…" Not sure what was bothering the green eyed female, Seiya just shook her head before heading to the bathroom to get bandages and anti-septic.

"So, this is probably going to sting--"

"No, really?" Well, at least Yaten was still able to retort with sarcastic quips, so Seiya figured she didn't have to worry _too _much.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Going behind Yaten who was still holding a sweater in front of her as if it would protect her, Seiya could only grimace at the gash along her back, which was still bleeding. As she placed a hand on Yaten's side to keep her balanced, the whimper spoke volumes, which caused Seiya to leave her original plan for a moment in order to start examining the shorter girl's sides, realizing that her ribs were broken.

"Damn, when you get beat up, you don't do it half assed, do you…?"

"If you're trying to be funny…"

"Calm down. You managed to fracture some ribs…" Seiya had no idea how to care for fractured ribs, but one thing that both of the Lights knew as that Yaten binding her chest for classes was going to be interesting for the next few weeks, as well as fighting.

"Great, just what I need." Feeling bad for Yaten, but rolling her eyes none the less, Seiya went back to the anti-septic, cleaning out the cashes, a slight pang of guilt hitting whenever Yaten hissed in pain. Seiya was relieved that Yaten wasn't complaining, then again, Yaten had a tendency to be quiet after fights. Finishing up taking care of the more extensive injuries, Seiya brushed her thumb over the developing bruise on Yaten's cheek, unaware that she was moving closer to the shorter girl. But of course, before anything could be said, (and really, did anything _need _to be said?) the doorbell rang, knowing the two out of the moment, Seiya jumping up quickly.

"I should see who that is." With that, Seiya all but ran out of the room, quite content to forget that she and Yaten had nearly kissed. Even if she hadn't forgotten, the person at the door seemed to shake Seiya from her stupor.

"Odango! What brings you here?" Grinning, Seiya ushered Usagi inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Ami-chan called and said that Yaten wasn't feeling well, so I decided to bring Luna over to cheer him up."

"I'm sure she will, but given Yaten's tendency to throw things, I'll take her in." Winking to Usagi, which caused the girl to blush; Seiya picked up Luna and headed to Yaten's room-this time knocking before entering.

"TenTen-chan, you have a visitor."

"And you have a death wish." was the muttered reply from Yaten's desk. As the silver haired female turned around, though, her expression softened. "Hey Luna." As for Luna? She was rather confused for, despite living with the Lights for a while, she had never noticed…sure she had mentioned taking a bath with Yaten, but that was just because Minako's reaction had been hilarious. The scent was Yaten, but the form…_Just go with it, she'll explain. _After Seiya left, Yaten moved over to her bed, petting Luna on the head.

"I bet you're confused, but it's still me. The Phage I was fighting was just very strong. But you can keep that secret, ne?" Lying down, as it seemed the least painful option, Yaten sighed softly to herself. "I think Seiya nearly kissed me, not like I care. It was a fluke; after all, she has Odango to worry about. She'd never notice me." Feeling bad for Yaten, for it was obvious to Luna that the silver haired light was in love with Seiya despite her words and how the two acted around each other, Luna could only meow and nuzzle the hand that was petting her. _So, she's a senshi, which must mean the other two are as well. Best to keep this quiet for now…_

Out in the living room, Seiya was half listening to what Usagi was saying, her mind going back to Yaten's room. _What was that about? Clearly I need to sleep more…besides, she would have smacked me. At least things are returning to normal…_Except things were going far from normal. Because else where in Juuban, the thwarted admirer was working on a means for the silver haired one to return to him, and to get that annoying idol out of the way by means of twisting 'his' memories around so that they were all negative.

ooooo

**A.N. **So yes, that's the first part, I had decided to make it a chapter fic when I realised that there were just all these good cut off points. So comment and all that jazz. I'll hopefully have the next part up next week as I have a tendancy to write while in class to multi-task.


	2. Hatred, the Incarnation of Love

**Disclaimer: **I still am a poor college student, who now has medical bills to pay on top of groceries. So I'd take it as a kindness if you don't sue me for using these characters without the permission of their creator ;

**A few notes: **Sorry it took me longer than I anticipated to get this up, but I should have figured such would happen. And yes, they will seem OOC, but given the fact the circumstances (spells, things being said), I think it will make sense. So without furher adieu, on to the fic!

* * *

The follow morning began like any other. Taiki and Yaten were eating breakfast and discussing a new song when Seiya stumbled into the kitchen, yawning as she did so.

"Morning, Seiya."

"Morning, Taiki. How was your study date?" As Taiki sputtered out a response, Seiya just sniggered before turning her attention to Yaten, rather confused as to why the shortest of the apartment looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" Well, the nickname got the desired response of a glare.

"Nothing, baka."

"Oi, no need to get hostile, I was just checking to see what was wrong. I don't know why I bother if you're just going to be a cold hearted bitch about it." A moment of silence passed with Yaten glaring at Seiya, who had no idea why she had just said what she did, and Taiki looking between the two, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Yaten, I…"

"Forget it, Seiya. I'll see you in class." With that, Yaten grabbed her bag and left Seiya and Taiki alone.

"Taiki, did I just…"

"Yes. You did."

"I don't know what came over me. I swear…" Nodding, Taiki gathered the disregarded dishes and put them into the sink for later.

"She'll get over it. You two are always fighting about something."

"I guess…" Finishing her breakfast in silence, Seiya continued to wonder what had just come over her. With Yaten not there, she knew it was just her mask, yet when they'd been in the same room, the Leader of the Starlights had truly believed what she had said. Realizing she was getting nowhere, Seiya got up, placed her dishes into the sink than headed to her room to get ready for school.

When the two arrived at Juuban High, Taiki left Seiya to return a book which Ami had left behind, so the blue haired female just leaned against a tree, still pondering the events at breakfast, and wondering why she cared so much. Taiki was right, the two were always arguing over something and Yaten was not known for her people skills. And she actually _was_ a stubborn bitch, so why should Seiya feel so bad? Had she truly been in charge of her memories, Seiya would know that the cold exterior was a means for Yaten to protect herself. But what did that matter at the moment?

As for Yaten, the female in question was hiding out in the library, trying to figure out what she was going to about classes. It wasn't like she really wanted to be at school as it were, but without the chest binding, it was definitely going to make the day interesting. These thoughts were cut short though as she heard a familiar voice close by.

"Oh, Yaten-kun! Are you feeling aright?" Looking up startled, Yaten had to resist the urge to jump back at how close Minako was.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Perhaps the retort was sharper than necessary, but at the moment, Yaten really didn't care, she had too much to think about.

"Well, yes…but…" Not knowing how she should respond, Minako took a seat across from the idol, eyeing 'him' critically. Something was off, but for the life of her, Minako had no idea what it was. Yaten on the other hand, was just staring at the Senshi of Love blankly, waiting for the girl to speak. But before anything else could be said, the first bell rang and Yaten stood up, grabbing her bag.

"See you in class." With that, the silver haired female left the library and entered her first class at the same time as Seiya who seemed to give Yaten a cold look before going to her desk. Confused by this behavior but having knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, Yaten sighed an went to her own desk, deciding that staring out window as opposed to paying attention.

The rest of morning classes went as such. Seiya acting cold to Yaten, who would not pay attention, leaving Taiki distracted by the two's behavior. The incident at breakfast surely did not warrant such actions, especially since Seiya had seemed remorseful after the fact. As the lunch bell rang, the tallest Light left the room to wait outside the door for her friends in hopes of getting answers. The first to leave the room was Yaten, shortly followed by Seiya.

"Seiya…"

"Sorry, Taiki, I promised Odango I'd eat with her." And without so much as a look at Yaten, Seiya left the two to join Usagi and her friends. Alone, Taiki looked to her best friend curiously.

"What is going on with you two?"

"I wish I know." Nodding, Taiki led Yaten up to the roof so the two could eat in peace without having a bunch of questions thrown their way about the tension between two of the group's members as there were no obvious answers to give.

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner, Seiya either ignoring Yaten, or making comments the gradually become harsher and beyond the normal level of bickering between the two. What this led to was a large amount of tension in the apartment. Even the girls at school had begun to notice that something was off. Being a Sunday, there were no classes to worry about; meaning that avoiding one another would be more difficult. Currently Yaten and Seiya were left alone, Taiki using groceries as an excuse to get out and hopefully allow her friends to make up. At the moment, Yaten was in the kitchen making tea, her mind elsewhere, while Seiya watched television as she had woken up ill and was unable to do much. Because of this, the two were bound to run into each other eventually. Taking a breath to steel herself against anything that may be said, Yaten walked into the living room, tea in hand to offer Seiya.

"Here, this should help." At the hesitant look, Yaten just rolled her eyes, growing more than slightly annoyed with the situation at hand. As Seiya finally took the mug, Yaten just shook her head. "It's not going to kill you."

"Well, that will make me one of the few you _haven't _killed." Although this was said under Seiya's breath, it was still heard by Yaten, causing her to pause and then look at her companion in shock.

"You can't possibly…"

"What? Believe it?" Seiya just scoffed and shrugged, saying nothing else. After overcoming the shock and not really wanting to know if Seiya viewed this as true, scared that she did, Yaten grabbed her camera and left the apartment without another word. Anyone else would have been yelled at, but when it was Seiya saying it, Yaten found herself unable to do anything else but run from the situation at hand.

When Taiki returned, Seiya was playing her video games and Yaten was nowhere to be seen. _This needs to end now. _The original plan was to talk with Seiya nad figure out where this sudden hostility was coming from, but as soon as Taiki was about to say something, a crackle in the air alerted the two to the presence of a Phage. Resolved to discuss the matter later, a nod was given and the two henshined, heading off in the direction of the Phage.

As the two arrived upon the scene, Maker noticed that Healer was already there, attacking and dodging as best as she could without aggravating her injuries, the Sol System Senshi no where to be seen yet.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Hearing the attack, Healer turned, her eyes widening in shock as she noticed her still sick Leader standing beside Maker. What was she trying to prove?!

"Fighter, you shouldn't be here! You're sick! Go home!" Apparently that was not what Fighter wanted to hear, because she turned a glare on Healer, unaware that the other Senshi were arriving upon the scene.

"Why?! So Galaxia can win?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Maker was getting nervous as she watched the tension rising between her friends. Usually they were good at keeping their feelings in tact until after a battle, and yet now…now it was like they were back at the apartment or school. This was why she wanted things to be resolved, so it didn't interfere with the mission. But apparently that was just a stupid dream at the moment.

"You heard me. You want Galaxia to win. You didn't warn anyone back on Kinmoku and now you're telling me not to fight. It's obvious that…" Fighter never got a chance to finish as Healer had slapped her, her gaze dangerous; the only sound around them the echo of the contact. No one knew what to do; it seemed that even the Phage had stopped its attack.

Not knowing what to do, this wasn't her fight to get involved in, Sailor Moon turned to the Phage, deciding she could at least fix that and pray that the Starlights fixed their own issues.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" As the Phage returned to it's true form, Sailor Moon and the Senshi who had come with her shot a look towards the Starlights before leaving. As for the Starlights, they seemed completely oblivious to the departure of their allies.

"Fighter, you did not just say that."

"Maker, look at the evidence! She obviously picked up on Galaxia, she told us such, and yet…" Before Maker could even say anything, Healer interrupted, even though it felt as though her whole world came crashing down at that, personal fears and guilt being verified by one of the few people whose opinion truly mattered.

"I'm sorry that I let you down, Leader. I'll just leave you be." And with that, the silver haired Senshi took off.

"HEALER!" And then Maker's gaze darkened as she turned to look at Fighter, cursing the lack of fabric so that there was nothing for her to grab hold of. "You are going to go home. And I'm going after Healer. When we get back, you two are going to talk and work this out. Whatever your problem is? Forget it. We all have the same mission and we need to work together. Obviously I should have interfered before." Still pissed off, but knowing that her best friend needed her, Maker ran off in the direction Healer had gone, leaving Fighter alone.


	3. Please Remember

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything. The song is "Omoidashite Anata Yo" from the SuperS musical. I just altered Princess of Mercury to Fighter of the Stars. So yes. Don't sue.

**Authors Note: **The line in Japanese translates into "If love's incarnation is this hatred, than once again return it to love"

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving Fighter, Taiki finally came upon Yaten, who was staring at the lake blankly.

"Yaten…?"

"Are you here to yell at me as well?"

"No, I want to make sure that you're okay." Taiki knew better than to make any form of physical contact at the moment. With the shock of their leader's words causing obvious distress, there was no way in which Yaten would be able to handle Taiki's feelings as well. She was too unguarded at the moment. It was no surprise that Yaten didn't turn to the female beside her as she spoke.

"Of course I'm okay."

"Yaten."

"What? You don't think the same thoughts haven't crossed my mind as well? What if she's right?" Taking a risk, Taiki put her hands on Yaten's shoulders, turning her towards herself.

"She's not." Ignoring the flinch, Taiki continued on with what she had to say. "There is no way that you could have sensed Galaxia before she attacked. I don't understand your abilities, but I do know that Galaxia masked her presence from everyone. She just couldn't mask the deaths. That's what you felt. You can't blame yourself. Ouhi…she's out there and needs us. I don't know what's come over Leader, but we'll fix it. She's our friend. We have to." Yaten just stared in shock. Taiki was not one to use many words, so the fact that she had?

"I guess--" Anything else that Yaten might have said was cut off as the two heard a voice nearby.

"Remember the silver haired girl I told you about?"

"The one with the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?"

"Any day now. The spell has been at work a week so I'm sure he's pushed her away by now." Despite the shock and anger that she felt rising, Taiki had enough sense to keep a hold of Yaten in order to keep her from going to attack the person. When the silver haired light looked up in anger, the most rational of the Starlights just shook her head, and then nodded for them to keep listening.

"Are you going to take the spell off?"

"Once she's with me. Let him see what he did."

"And if he breaks it himself?"

"I'll be shocked. But if something triggers his memories, I'll just…" Not wishing to hear anymore as they had all the information they needed, Taiki and Yaten moved away so that they could talk without being overheard.

"Yaten, what are you thinking?"

"We need to get her memory back, or fixed, or whatever."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Music." Given nothing else, Taiki sighed as they started towards their apartment, only to be stopped.

"Oi, Silver!" Hearing the voice, Yaten paused, tensed and then turned around slowly.

"What do you want?" Suddenly, Taiki had a bad feeling about what was to happen. She would recognize the look her shorter companion had. The one that usually meant pain.

"I see you left that jerk."

"What's it to you?" It was then that the jerk noticed Taiki.

"Who is this?"

"Her brother." Was the clipped response; Taiki had absolutely no desire to be under a similar spell as Seiya. She also had to wonder about the guy. Perhaps he just didn't pay attention to popular culture, as he hadn't realized he was dealing with the Three Lights.

"Right, so, Silver…" Taiki could tell that Yaten was ready to attack. Her back was tensed and fists clenched. But she also had broken ribs, so trying to fight was out of the question. Making an executive decision, Taiki placed her arm around Yaten's shoulders, then gave a wave as she led Yaten away.

"Well, it was nice talking." Once they were a good distance away, Yaten pulled away and glared at her best friend.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You're in no condition to fight, and we need to get Seiya back." The answer seemed to appease Yaten, who just nodded, walking the rest of the way to the apartment in thought.

When the two got to the apartment, they found Seiya in the living room, staring out the window in thought. With determination in her eyes, Yaten walked over to Seiya, placing her hands on her leader's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Ai ni kenshin no nikushimi naraba, mo ichido ai ni kaeshite." And before Seiya could respond to the sentence spoken in the native language of Kinmoku, Yaten let go of her and headed to her room, where music from her keyboard soon started, wrapping the other two Starlights in memories.

_Behind a little one  
There are a thousand million story times  
It begins from a single dream  
The whole world spreads to infinity_

_So perhaps  
That day you and I  
Had entered into the same dream  
Remember  
Remember_

Seiya sat completely still as images flashed in her mind. Her first meetings with Taiki and Yaten, the first time she got through Yaten's mask as the short girl healed her after a particularly grueling practice, getting Yaten to smile after her empathic abilities went haywire, leaving the silver haired girl a shaking mess in her room.

_The little one holds onto it  
A fragment of this world is the universe itself  
If some loses that dream  
The past and future disappear from there_

So maybe  
While you were born  
Stand proud, Fighter of the Stars  
Please remember

Taiki stood still, watching the emotions play across Seiya's face. Obviously, Yaten's plan was working. Leaving her leader to memories, Taiki headed to her room to lie down and think about the day's events and how to run damage control the next morning.

As for Seiya, the memories kept coming. When the three had been chosen to be the personal guards of Kakyuu. The bond they shared. And how it was chipping away ever since they got to Earth. How she had been the past week.

_So maybe  
Everyone, each has a star  
Possessing the beautiful message of a princess  
Please remember  
Remember…_

As the music died away, Seiya was left in silence, tears falling down her cheeks. Everything was there. Her memories restored, the past week's insults fresh in her mind and the thought that would plague her all night long.

'_What have I done?'_


	4. The Day Our Dreams Became One

**Disclaimer: **Yep, still own nothing, thus you still can't sue me. Aren't you so sad about that? I know I'm not.

* * *

The following morning could not come soon enough for Seiya, how had spent the entire night trying to figure just how to make up the past week to Yaten. After all, it had been beyond anything the two may have fought about in the past. This time she had attacked her short companion's dedication to their princess, it didn't matter that she'd been under a spell as it had still happened. During that time though, Seiya had realized something else, something which she had kept hidden even from herself, making her feel all the guiltier. Looking to her alarm clock which read nine-thirty, Seiya figured that she might as well get up and figure out the rest of her day.

It was ten when the leader of the Starlights got to the kitchen after showering and getting dressed. Noticing that Taiki was the only one in the kitchen, Seiya sighed as she realized that Yaten could very well be avoiding her at the moment.

"Morning, Taiki." No response was given beyond a nod. _Okay, I deserved that. _"Do you know where Yaten is? I need to talk with her."

"She left about twenty minutes ago for the cemetery."

"Why would--"

"Autumn Equinox. People go to graves to pay their respects to their families. My guess is that she's doing the same for those from home." The explanation made sense to Seiya, who nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Thanks…and Taiki? I'm sorry that--" Noticing Taiki holding up her hand, Seiya stopped speaking in order to hear what her tall friend had to say.

"I'm not the one that you need to apologize to. Just make sure that Yaten knows that you are sincere." Knowing that Taiki was right, Seiya gave a small smile before leaving the apartment.

The ten minutes that it took to walk to the cemetery were spent contemplating how to make 'Operation: Yaten's Forgiveness' to be a success. Obviously with her memory in tact, the best idea may involve pulling something from the past to prove that she was back and in full control of her memories once more.

Arriving at her destination, it didn't take long for Seiya to find her silver haired companion sitting on a bench, head bowed down in thought. It was one of the few times in which Yaten appeared peaceful, especially since arriving on Earth. Part of Seiya did not want to disturb her, yet at the same time she had to apologize. As stalling was getting her nowhere, Seiya jumped up on a near by bench and put her plan into action.

"Dear World I feel that--" Not even given the time to finish, Seiya smirked inwardly as Yaten did just expected by grabbing onto one of Seiya's outstretched hands to pull her to the ground while hissing under her breath to get down and stop being an idiot. Phase one, complete. Once she was on the ground, Seiya tugged on the hand holding hers, successfully spinning the short Starlight in and dipping her, Seiya's free hand grasping Yaten's other hand. Taking advantage of the empath's initial shock, Seiya leaned down and kissed her. When she pulled away, Seiya looked at Yaten uncertainly, unable to read the shorter female's expression.

"I'm sorry, Healer, I never--"

"What was that?!" Rather shocked by Yaten's reaction, Seiya straightened herself up, not bothering to mask her confusion.

"Uh, well…"

"You can't just kiss a person without warning!" Realizing that Yaten was more shocked by the kiss, Seiya just smirked as she placed her hands atop her head.

"Sure you can, I just did, didn't I?"

"You're shameless, you know that?"

"And you're smiling."

"No I'm n…oh, shut up!" Chuckling had turned to outright laughing as Yaten quickly scowled, as if trying to prove a point. Dropping an arm around the flustered girl's shoulders, Seiya merely grinned like an idiot as she led the silver haired girl out of the cemetery. Years on Kinmoku around Yaten allowed Seiya to know that she was forgiven, otherwise, her arm would have been shrugged off unceremoniously and she'd currently be getting yelled at.

Half way back to the apartment, Yaten suddenly stopped, pulled away and searched Seiya's features, once again confusing the leader of the Starlights.

"Why did you kiss me? There are other ways to apologize." Blinking in shock, Seiya decided that it was time to come completely clean. Leading Yaten to the park where the whole drama began, Seiya motioned to a bench for Yaten to sit down on, which was done.

"I guess…I wanted to take a chance."

"On what?"

"Us. I wanted to see if there is something between us that we never thought to explore."

"You're an idiot; you can't just think that…"

"Do you ever let people finish their sentences? I don't expect you to believe me, but my feelings for you are true and I don't want to lose you because of my stupidity. Can you honestly say that you never thought about it? Last week we almost kissed and you didn't pull away…I know we have our mission, and I know that the timing is bad, but is there any chance at all for us to try it?" When Yaten didn't respond, Seiya was convinced that she had overstepped her bounds. After all, Yaten had a response to _everything. _"I'm sorry, I'll just--" apparently it was the day in which Seiya was not allowed to finish her sentences as once again she was stopped, this time by Yaten gripping onto her wrist to pull her down to the bench in order to kiss her leader.

"Shut up, idiot." Shock was soon replaced by happiness as Seiya stood up after a while, offering her hand to Yaten to help her up. Both of them knew that they still had to find Kakyuu and that the battle would only get more difficult, but for that moment, it was just the two of them, and for that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I actually finished a story for once. I am truly shocked...well, thanks to everyone for reading and commenting to make sure I did so. I have some little projects for the upcoming year, which include finishing "Ai go Kurushisa wo Tsukurukoto", a series of one-shots based on the soundtrack_ Tick, Tick...BOOM!_, as well as filking "A Step Too Far" in regards to Endymion, Serenity and Loof Merrow, on top of filking "Popular" between Kakyuu and Usagi.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
